


the three of us

by Cashay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/pseuds/Cashay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks a bit too much, Castiel and Gabriel reassure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the three of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/gifts).



Nestled up against his lovers Dean wondered how he had ended up with two angels loving him. He had always deemed himself rather unworthy of anybodies love and that was exactly the reason it had never worked out with Lisa. Because he couldn't love himself and all the baggage he carried around was suffocating him – on good days.

But neither Gabriel nor Castiel had cared. They had taken Dean in, with all his faults, all his baggage, all those things he could never forget or forgive and had loved him nonetheless. It had been hard in the beginning for all of them.

Okay, more like only for Dean. Castiel and Gabriel had been together for quite some time but one day they had decided to claim Dean as theirs and he really hadn't complained. Not only was the sex great, but for the first time in years he had found something that felt like home.

Sam had found love again too, settling down with a fellow hunter they had met at one of their hunts. They hadn't stopped hunting, neither had Dean, but that didn't mean things hadn't changed. The fact that he had two angels in his bed, wrapped tightly around him, alone was more change than he would have thought ever possible.

Sometimes he still wondered why they would want to have him, why they would want something as flawed as him. They had been happy together, Dean had seen it every time one or both of them had visited them. So why risk it with something like him?

“Because we love you Dean.” Gabriel murmured softly, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek. Once again Dean silently cursed God for giving angels the ability to read minds. “We talked about blasphemy.” Castiel sounded disapproving but Gabriel's silent laughter made the tone of his brother sound less stern.

“We also talked about reading my mind dude.” Dean replied defensively because he really didn't like someone to read his thought. It wasn't like he kept that much secrets from his angels, but he hated it to be vulnerable, like he was right now.

“You looked troubled.” Castiel was the one that answered, his voice softer now. It was really amazing how much more human he had become since he was in the constant presence of either Dean, Gabriel or both. It was Gabriel who continued to speak and seriously, those angels could freak you out with their mind reading abilities! “You don't have to be strong with us Dean. We've got you like you've got us.”

Another series of butterfly kisses all over his neck followed and he couldn't resist the urge to sigh and snuggle further against Gabriel despite the fact that he was actually angry and _did not snuggle_. “You do snuggle.” Gabriel commented from behind him and Dean could practically hear the smug grin in his words.

Before he could snap at Gabe Castiel pressed a soft kiss to his lips, silencing him effectively. “What my brother is trying to say is, that you don't have to fear anything as long as we're here. We will take care of you, just like you take care of us.” Castiel pressed closer, so did Gabriel. Somewhere in the back of his head Dean wondered why Gabriel didn't protest that this was what he had said since he would normally do just that, but he was far too focused on Castiel to think too much about it.

“Everyone of us is tainted. Everyone has been broken beyond repair but we're still here, aren't we?” Gabriel murmured into his ear, pressing so close Dean was pretty sure nothing could fit between their bodies. “We love you Dean. Just like you are.”

It was Castiel who had finished their little speech but it were both of them who kissed him. Both of them were taking him apart, touching, stroking, kissing, sucking, biting. They pressed against him, bodies as well as graces and soul. It was sweet and slow and like nothing Dean had ever felt before. Even though they were just touching him it was something special. They were worshiping him, every inch of his skin, of his soul.

Dean reveled in the feeling of completion, of love. He couldn't think of one moment in his life he had felt so safe and taken care of. He couldn't think of a moment when he hadn't felt guilty for letting someone take his burden. But Castiel and Gabriel... they knew, they understood. With them it was different. Because Dean knew that one day he would take their burden. Between the three of them, they didn't need to be strong. They didn't need to try and be perfect because they loved each other exactly the way they were.

And it were words of love and devotion that were the last ones coming from Dean's lips before falling asleep, content between the two angels who had manged once more to take away his worries and doubts, to make him feel at peace.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** the three of us  
>  **Author:** [](http://cashay.livejournal.com/profile)[**cashay**](http://cashay.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Pairings:** Castiel/Gabriel/Dean  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** ~840  
>  **Spoilers:** up to 5.19, although a certain someone doesn't die ;)  
>  **Warning:** sex (not explicit)  
>  **Disclaimer:** not mine  
>  **Summary:** Dean thinks a bit too much, Castiel and Gabriel reassure him.  
>  **A/N:** for [](http://tinypinkmouse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tinypinkmouse**](http://tinypinkmouse.livejournal.com/)  
>  no beta, since it's just a little something I wrote out of the need for fluff


End file.
